A Memory Stirs
by YumeChime
Summary: Prompt: THORKI, PLAYING TOGETHER ON ASGARD AS CHILDREN, RUNNING THROUGH THE GOLDEN FIELDS, HOLDING HANDS AND LAUGHING AND SHARING EVERYTHING.


_"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asks angrily, ready to tie him up and bring home his brother at any cost._

—-

Thor beamed when his father gave him and Loki permission to frolic out back in the gardens. Their lessons had been particularly boring today and he was itching to get of the dull palace walls and taste the sun. He pulled Loki to his side in anticipation, catching the pale wrist in his fingers and dragging him out of the room the second they were dismissed.

"Weren't the lessons go by hard today?" he asked with a grin when they far enough away.

Loki shrugged, snatching his hand and using it to loosen the collar of his shirt,"It was only hard if you didn't pay attention to what happened in yesterday's lesson. Which you skipped."

Thor laughed, punching him playfully on the arm, "I'm going to be a warrior and king of Asgard, Loki!" He thumped his chest enthusiastically like the older men did, "What use is such book knowledge to a warrior?"

"The difference between life and death." Loki said briefly, repeating what their tutor had said not even minutes before, "Don't tell me you weren't listening," he added mockingly.

The blond pushed against his brother roughly as they reached the exit. He grinned, barely able to contain his glee when Loki stumbled slightly. He and Loki nodded towards the guards at the door, who proceeded to pull the long panels open.

The air smelt crisp and fresh as they both broke out into a run when their booted feet met the plush grass of the fields. Thor took in huge gulps of it, turning towards his slower brother to make sure he was doing the same.

"See?" Thor said with a grin as soon as they slowed up, "This is better than anything you could find locked up in your room! Doesn't this feel so much… better out here?"

Loki sent him a small smile back, "Maybe," he said, standing on his tiptoes to lean against his brother's shoulders. Thor was still at least one full head taller than him, even with his most recent spurt of growth. He was taller than the rest of the children his age, but he was no match for Thor's height.

"Come on!" the blond said with mock exasperation, "You know I always have the best ideas!" he pulled one of Loki's hands into his, lacing their fingers together tightly.

Loki didn't have time to argue as Thor surged them both forward to the large tree in the farthest corner of the grounds. Thor heard Loki panting, struggling to keep up with him. He'd probably been slacking off in his training as Thor had in his own studies. He wanted to mock; and it would serve him right, but, Loki was sensitive when it suited him and he was scared it would turn him off of playing outside together.

Thor stopped just short of a mouth full of splinters, treasuring the tiny 'oomph' his brother emitted when crashed against the taller's back.

He fell sideways into the grassy plains, taking Loki with him. The grass was plush beneath his fingers.

"I could spend everyday with you like this," Thor said when Loki regained his bearings and they both pushed their backs against the cool bark of the tree's base.

Loki may not have answered, but he also didn't try to hide the smile that bloomed upon his face. That was enough for Thor.

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, pulling him to lay against him. Thankfully, Loki didn't protest. they stayed like that for a while, not talking, just enjoying each other's company.

Thor had just started to drift off when he heard other voices in the garden. He felt Loki jump and let out a tiny curse.

"It's Sif and the others."

"I know," Thor replied, but made no motion to alert them of their position. He could tell Loki was readying himself for them. By the way his shoulders slumped and the way he was slowly inching farther and farther away from Thor, he knew that Loki was moments away from finding some excuse on why he didn't have time to play 'the king and his warriors' and flee back into the dull confines of his room.

"Maybe," Thor whispered, "They'll leave if they don't notice us," and with a mischievous look, he dragged Loki to lay on the ground next to him, yanking off the knapsack still attached to the younger's back and sliding it above their heads so Loki can lay flat.

"Must you take this with you everywhere? Lessons are over for the day!" He'd left his own bag on a chair back in the classroom. Some servant would bring it back to his room as always.

"Thor!" Loki called, a little too loudly and Thor shushed him with a heavy finger to his lips. They heard the faint crunch of grass coming closer. "But Thor," he continued, swatting the hand away, "But what of your- our friends?" he mumbled, quieter, "Don't you wish to spend time with them?"

"One day with you is better than a hundred with them!" he said, turning to Loki with a grin, "Now, how's your magic training going?" he started suddenly, startling Loki.

"What?"

"The so called silver tongue at a loss for words?" he teased, "I'm not as dumb as you take me for, Loki! I know what all those dusty old books in your room are for! I've seen father's advisers use the same type!"

"You know about those?" Loki asked, embarrassed and when Thor just nodded eagerly, he continued, "And you are not ashamed of me?" Doing magic in Asgard was just short of cowardly. It was a skill favoured by women and frowned upon by the average warrior. Loki thought he'd been keeping his secret well, but obviously Thor had been snooping around in places where he shouldn't have been.

"Of course not! I think that anything you do is great!" He leaned over to pinch the skin of Loki's arm affectionately, feeling at the lack of muscle, "And you're not the warrior type, I think. Magic suits you." The voices shifted closer and they both stiffened, "Tell me, can you make us invisible?"

Loki flushed, uncertain, "I think so. I've never done more than myself of a couple of items in my room before. I've never tried-"

"I know you can do it!" Thor said as quietly as could, trying to hide his excitement. He squeezed Loki's hand in his, "Come on, before they notice us!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Loki fastened his eyes shut and began reciting one of the many incarnations he learned from his books. His words were sloppy and rushed, but the warmth radiating from the other's hand kept urging him on. In a moment, a thick mist settled upon the boys, wrapping itself around them like the arms of an old friend. Loki felt life pouring into his veins, every nerve buzzing, setting him aflame with power.

"You did it!" Thor exclaimed as quietly as he could, squiggling furiously, barely keeping from jumping for joy,"I can't even see us!"

"Shh…" Loki said, shifting awkwardly at the praise, though, he couldn't help the proud smile that blossomed on his face, "They're coming."

The boys sat as still as possible, trying not give anything away or break Loki's concentration.

"THOR!" Sif asked, barely an inch from Loki's left foot. Thor and Loki stayed as flat as they could and tried to control their giggles. "LOKI!"

Sif looked around awkwardly, circling the tree a full three times before calling out to the others in the distance, "They're not out here, just like I told you. You lost the bet. You owe me your dessert at the feast tonight for this!"

Someone made a pained noise. Definitely Volstagg.

"Let's just go back inside, then. They have to be somewhere!"

Thor and Loki waited until the footsteps faded and little longer afterward, just to be sure.

"I think we're safe!" Thor boomed and Loki let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. The cloak of magic fell from them, leaving them visible to the naked eye. "That was AMAZING!" he swooned, pulling them both into a sitting position and throwing his arms around Loki in a bear hug.

Loki's cheeks flushed red, both from the rush of his magic and Thor's blatant admiration, "Thank you," he returned the hug tightly, resting his head against his brother's chest, "Thank you," he repeated.

"You're going to be the best sorcerer in all of Asgard some day!"Thor promised, "I know you will."

Loki smiled, loosening their hug, "I almost forgot. I have something for you." He leaned back to fumble for his bag, "There aren't just books in here, you know." He pulled out a small piece of cake, wrapped haphazardly in a napkin from lunch. "I know it's your favourite. I'm sorry you couldn't have any. I swear father was doing this on purpose!"

The blond boy's punishment for skipping lessons the day before was the denial of all desserts served during meals. At breakfast, the maids had served them sweet sticky buns, something Thor was known for eating 10 or 20 of before he moved on to the other food items. After lunch, the chef hand delivered Thor's favourite cake to royal family, making sure to place the biggest piece on Thor's plate. Odin sat there the whole time and made sure he didn't even have a tiny piece of it.

Thor's eyes lit up as if it were his birthday. He snatched the package from Loki's hands and unraveled it quickly, "You truly are the best, brother!" Just as he leaned forward to take a bite, he caught sight of his little brother, green eyes shining with anticipation, waiting for him to sink his teeth into his favourite treat.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Loki looked at him, confused.. He knew it was smooshed from all the time it had spent in his bag, but he'd never known his brother to waste food.

Thor grinned, tearing the cake and passing the other piece to his brother, "You deserve some too."  
The dark child took the smashed offering in his hand and almost scoffed when he looked up to see Thor stuffing his own piece into his mouth. He wiped the bits of residue on his pants, leaving white coloured stains on the cloth.

"That was delicious!" Thor exclaimed, staring at Loki with keen interest, waiting for him to take a bite.

Loki took his time, taking small nibbles and savouring the sugary sweetness on his tongue. After he finished, he carefully wiped his hands on the grass, cautious as to not get any on himself. He hummed in agreement with his brother.

Thor threw himself to his feet, stretching his legs out. He extended an arm to Loki who took it gleefully and pulled himself into a standing position as well.

"What do you say we say spend a little bit more time in the garden before mother calls us in for dinner?" Thor asked. He didn't wait for answer, he just took off like lightning back through the golden fields, taking his brother with him.

Loki didn't even complain. Though he'd never admit to it out loud, sometimes Thor really did have the best ideas.

—-

_"I remember-" the words get caught in his throat. There are many things he wants to say here. Hurtful things, painful things, anything to relieve the heaviness in his chest, but he couldn't. He just stares at Thor, wide eyed, before throwing himself into his brother's arms. The words "I'm sorry," cling to his tongue, but he dare not shed them, at least not yet. The two of them had some talking to do. Everything else could wait._


End file.
